


Bodie and Doyle International Dateline

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clandestine world of CI5.</p>
<p>This was made 2 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie and Doyle International Dateline

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters or music. The music track is 'International Dateline' by Ladytron. 
> 
> Still image: 'Layers' by n yfe.


End file.
